


Roam

by ProtectionSquad



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this two years ago at midnight and have not read it since, M/M, Mentioned Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Bianca Di Angelo, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, shes not actually alive in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectionSquad/pseuds/ProtectionSquad
Summary: For the longest time, Nico Di Angelo refused to stay in one place.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Roam

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, I wasn’t planning on doing anything with it. Have a good day!

After the death of his sister, Nico Di Angelo did not like to stay in one place.

It was partly the overwhelming, crushing sense of imposter syndrome he felt no matter where the Fates put him, partly the paranoia that people would see him for who he actually was. 

But it was also because of a crawling, restless feeling that would grow under his skin when he stayed in one place for too long. Even when he was on his own, it  _ hurt  _ to set camp and  _ stay. _ So he got up and moved. It was… inconvenient at times, but anything to keep the suffocating dread from filling every inch of him until he felt he might explode or just wither away.

This was until he met Will Solace.

The first time he had a proper conversation with the boy had been during wartime. The fate of the world hung in the balance of some assorted teenagers, and frankly, Nico was not optimistic.

He rarely was.

Will Solace had taken his hands, and despite the trembling and the badly-veiled excuse, Nico couldn’t help but notice the difference in their sizes. 

It would be endearing, if Nico could bear to stay.

After a short while, Nico realized that the horrible feeling was no longer there. The war was over, and Nico was standing in the strawberry fields in the dead of night, and the dread had not yet appeared. And for the first time since Bianica has died, he allowed himself to hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next time I want to add more dialogue, their banter is ridiculously cute. I hope you enjoyed, have a great day!


End file.
